zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minish Link
http://i842.photobucket.com/albums/zz341/trilby13/dontfeedbowwow.png Re Characters Congrats!! *Jumps up n00bishly* I'm going to join this wiki. Even though I havn't played any games, I can help with Grammer an Spelling. I also voted on your polls. And i will not say what I want you to do, as you already know. look at XMSW or CBW to see... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'Is come...']] Help RE: Stamp ?????? Need some help programming stuff Hi Minish, it's Naxios10 here. I've never had any experience programming, so I can really only type stuff on a preexisting page. I don't even know if this will become a separate section. Anyways, can you help me set up stuff like links and formatting? --Naxios10 (talk) 08:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) New message now! Yeah, I'd like to have a userbox. Can it be explained just using this system? --Naxios10 (talk) 08:56, June 20, 2010 (UTC) 400 Blue ML Box bollrack lol u made it friend u has bollrack rights now feel free to 00se these tmeplits: Template:Bollrack & Template:User Bollrack iwa nt cooksies now k +? --AuronKaizer ' 16:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations :Don't call me fluffles. -'Minish Link 14:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the unelite club of rollback. Its rolltastic Oni Link 23:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :ROLLTASTIC -'Minish Link' 23:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! -'Minish Link' 23:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :omg i gawt kongratz frum SALLY! ! -'Minish Link' 00:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice! You made it! Now try to ursurp more positions of power! --Naxios10 (talk) 08:58, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Youtube page If you want you could upload the video files to http://www.filedropper.com/ and then send a message with the link to the file to the Youtube account. That way I take care of all the uploading and stuff if that would be easier for you. That site can handle up to 5GB files so all your files should fit I would think. As of now nobody is working The Minish Cap so you sure can. --Birdman5589 (talk) 21:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet. Sounds good. Just a reminder when making the boss videos. As AK said in the forum "no utilizing any strategy other than what is listed in a boss's article. No cheating or whatever. Also, try to include all facets of the battle, including the results of being hit." --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Dufus Just thought I'd say for your list, I now have a Dufus, Zyberia--Zybera (talk) 23:14, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay! House of Kaizer Amazingly petty behaviour I just want you to know that you behaved in an absolutely petty manner just a few minutes ago at the Wiki's IRC channel. In your paranoia of being trolled you banned a user who was actually trying to help. The reason why you guys are or were trolled with such a fury is that you deliver yourselves to trolls - by acting like a bunch of power-crazed 13-year-olds. Try going out for a walk or something. You definitely need to. [[User:Faethin|'Fëasindë']] ''te audio'' 22:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ... I be testing my sig Just t357ing 2 c if it be \/\/0rk1ng Inesh --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 15:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) TMC Videos That would be great. Just do everything like you did for the prologue and the award ceremony video and it should work great. Thanks again for doing TMC videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) For future reference, if you could send the link for the mini-boss and boss of the same dungeon at the same time that would be great. It just makes the upload process much easier on my end. Thanks for finally getting around to these. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) What were you using for you compression settings? Make sure you use Microsoft Video 1 and then adjust it to 100%. The setting you used is resulting in so color issues. I'm trying to get the file to work but you might need to redo it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :If the upload time isn't a problem on your end I would prefer at 100%. The main thing is that it is using Microsoft Video 1 as I've had the best quality from that when I did test with the different videos. --Birdman5589 (talk) 13:34, November 4, 2010 (UTC) So you don't run into that problem again you could always make a save state right before the battle. After finish recording the battle you can rename it based off the battle name. That way you can keep the save state but it your emulator won't recognize it unless you rename it to state1 or however it names them. There is one more thing I'm going to try with the video you already sent. Hopefully it works so you don't have to redo it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I was able to get the Madderpillar video to work so you don't have to redo it. Just make sure all the future ones are done with Microsoft Video 1 at 100%. Another thing you could do it make the recording a little longer and then I can trim it down before uploading. For example get the heart container and warp out before or get the item and them move to the next room stopping the recording. --Birdman5589 (talk) 23:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Bow-Wow Dunno if its my computer, but i think somethings wrong with your Bow-Wow... The moving part of its face is square... :Err, who are you? And must be your computer. -'Minish Link' 02:36, December 19, 2010 (UTC) A proposition Well I finally decieded to get back into the swing of things on Dragon Cave. Unfortunately I got a bunch of random dragons the day before the holidays where to breedable again, so I set up a second account:HolidayCC. I have two Yulebucks and two Snow Angles, and I didn't release the two per scroll limit. So in a few days time the eggs will hatch and become hatchlings and I need to one Yulebuck and one Snow Angle off my hands. However this is not the time to do AP trading because there are roughly 500 people viewing the page at any one time. So you, or anybody else who wants two holiday hatchlings could wait until after the 28th to get the holidays and get two hatchlings instead of two eggs. (I'm simply offering this to you because you don't have any and I need to get rid of two, and if you wait until after 28th you have a very good chance of getting two hatchlings, instead of a much smaller chance of getting two eggs. Also note that I could just abandon two of them :/ it is up to you.)'-- C2' / 16:28, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, but due to the AP trading dilemma I'll try to catch some mnyself. -'Minish Link' 18:06, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ZC Problems :I started the forum. -'Isdrak ' 22:58, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Drakthul, I'll keep updated with that forum and see if a working solution pops up. -'Minish Link' 00:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Skype and Y!M Since skype is being a butthead. Me and some of the others have downloaded yahoo messenger to hold conference calls. So if you have found an alternative way to hold calls and stuff, will yous tell meh so I can call yous sometimes during the christmas break. to possibly sing Don't Stop Believin' and St. Jimmy.... --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC)